Extinguishing the Flames
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Dana is still grieving for her comatose brother, and she quit her dysfunctional band. She is down, but the new neighbor might be able to help her up and quell the grief that she holds in heart. SansXOC
1. Dana Grey

**This is Kiwipapillon, after a hiatus from writing, I finally managed to muster up the courage to upload the first chapter of my Fanfic. I know this is pretty basic story of a SansxOc fiction, but I had to. There might be another one of someone else, and a League of Legends one soon, I have taken the time to write each one but was nervous to upload it, until now. HEre is the first chapter of my undertale fiction. Mind you I do not own anyone on Undertale, that is all owned by Toby Fox, that awesome guy.**

The Club was full of fans. The smell of alcohol and food was overpowered by the smell of the fog machine. Dana kept her cool as she continued to play her guitar, chord after chord, in sync with the drums and Conner's vocals. Dana smiled as the music finally slowed to the outro. She loved to play Sonata Arctica's End of the Chapter, for it was one of her favorite songs. The guitar then dissolved into Jake playing the final notes with piano. The audience roared in applause, yelling out their band name "Overdrive" Dana enjoyed the sound of applause, the feeling of being praised for something she loves to do, it was one of the reasons she joined the band. However, things on stage and things off stage are two very different things. Ever since Conner joined the band, the band has been going through some really bad things. Conner and Jake get into fights, Saul always tries to find someone to sleep with (Even tried a shot with Dana, but she didn't allow it), and every single hotel they go to, they trash it, causing them to get a bad reputation with hotels. Conner has turned the band into typical assholes. Dana wasn't sure if she wants to stay in it.

"Now, We have a special song for you all." Conner said in the microphone. Dana looked up with her brow furrowed. They never told her about special songs.

"We would like to talk about someone who was dear to my life, Timothy Grey" Dana's twin brother?! What is he doing?

"And the person to sing this song, to honor him. His twin sister. Dana Grey!" Dana hung her jaw open, holding the guitar her brother gave her, even made for her. "This original is called Burn!

Conner spent his entire time terrorizing and bullying her brother, and now this is a new low. Timothy was placed in a coma because of a fire and this is how he treats it? Laughing and making a song about it? She had no knowledge of this song, and this was the last straw. Dana seethed and walked on up to the microphone, and before he moved away, she slapped him hard across the face. The audience fell silent

"Fuck you! I am not singing that. You piece of shit! I fucking hate you! I am out of the band."

"Tell him, Girl!" someone in the audience yelled. As she jumped down, holding her guitar, she flicked her pick at the stage and then walked from the crowd, listening to the crowd muttering. Dana was done with them, she bit back tears as she packed her guitar in the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

"DANA!" Conner yelled out and chased after her as she turned on the ignition. Dana glared at Conner and placed her car in Drive.

"It was a joke. Saul set me up to do it"

"I don't give a rat's ass who set you up to it. What you wanted me to do was unforgivable. Fuck you and everyone in the band." She then drove off, leaving him behind, her eyes now misted with tears. She turned on her radio, and turned it to Metallica's "Nothing else matters." She continued to drive, home was the best bet, mouthing the words, wiping her tears. It seemed like forever, but she made it home, but her parking spot was taken by a moving van. The house next door seemed to be inhabited now, by two… skeletons? One was tall and jumping happily, and the other was a bit shorter, his hands in his pockets.

"SANS! WE GOT NEIGHBORS! SAY HELLO!"

Dana sighed, and stayed in her convertible. She remembered that monsters appeared a few years ago, and they were living harmoniously with humans. She never thought that she would have them as neighbors.

"HI, HUMAN! WE SEEM TO LIVE NEXT TO EACH OTHER! SO IF YOU NEED ANYTHING AT ALL, LIKE SPAGHETTI! REMEMBER THAT I, PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME, AND WILLING TO SHARE!"

Dana silently nodded, discreetly hiding her tears, and parked her car in the driveway.

"I guess, okay, nice meeting you, Papyrus, I am just going to go in my house and uhh, let my mother know." Dana quickly said as she took her guitar and walked in, before she heard anything else.

As she walked in, she saw her young sister playing "tea party" with her stuffed animals, and her mother cutting up some carrots.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Dana placed her guitar on the guitar stand and walked in the kitchen, ruffled Alison's hair, and hugged her mother.

"You're home early." Her mother said as she place the diced carrots in a bowl. Dana nodded and sat down, grabbing a whole carrot and taking a bite out of it.

"Conner pissed me off for the last time, so I left the band."

Her mother turned to her daughter and gave her an apologetic look, and taking another carrot from the pile. "I am sorry,"

"Don't be, it was only a matter of time. So, what's with our new neighbors?" Dana inclined her head out the window, where the tall Skeleton Papyrus was lugging a couch in their new house, and the smaller one had a small rock, acting like it was hard work.

"SANS, GET SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE ROCK"

"I did. I got the plate he goes on"

"SAAAAANNNSS!" Papyrus grabbed the rock and threw it on the ground, and making it roll away.

"Heh, I never knew you were a fan of the rolling stones." Sans laughed as his brother groaned.

"SANS! NO MORE JOKES!"

Dana's mother smiled and looked out the window. "Oh, yes, I met them before you arrived, oh they are sweet. You remember the time when the news covered a story about the monsters coming from the underground? Well, these guys are two of them that managed to come out and live with us. The taller one enjoys my spaghetti, and the other one kept making very funny puns. Oh it reminded me of-"her voice trailed off and sighed, holding back some tears. Dana knew who she was talking about, and it created a lump in her throat. She got up and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I know it's been a year since Timothy….. But it still pains me. But you know what keeps me going, that his twin is right here, supporting me and letting me know he will someday wake up." Dana hugged her mother, giving her the pickup she needed.

"Oh, by the way, I visited Timothy in the hospital. He is still in his coma, but his burns are healing very well." He will be getting a swift recovery from the burns." Dana smiled. There is hope for her brother. She hated to go back to that terrible memory, but she remembered watching him push her out the way when the blazing piece of roof set him on fire, and rendered him unconscious. The firefighters thought he was gone, but he was clinging on to dear life. Dana felt it. He was very determined to stay alive, for Mom, Alison, and most importantly, for Dana.

"Hey Mom, I am going to go to bed, I had too much done today. Good night mom." Dana kissed her mother on the cheek and ran upstairs. She walked in her room, then took a look at her wall mirror. She looked clean, but from the smell of the club, and the heat from the many people made her sweat. Her deep red hair was a bit unkempt from its ponytail, and her tiny black skull on her face was rundown from crying. She went through her drawer and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and her "Slayer" Shirt. As she bent back upright, she gazed out her window. She saw the shorter skeleton look out the window, at her, a large paper with writing on it. She could not make it out, so she squinted her eyes.

"Knock knock"

Dana gazed at him, then blinked. He smiled and looked down at his paper then back at her. Dana sighed and went into her closet and found her large Sketchpad. She opened it and grabbed a permanent Marker. She wrote her message and then held it up for the Skeleton to see.

"Who's there?"

The skeleton read her message then placed his paper down. What seemed like seconds, he held up another large paper.

"Noah,"

Dana raised her eyebrow and crossed out her previous message, then wrote her reply.

"Noah who?"

The Skeleton read again then smiled as he placed his paper down and wrote his reply. Dana was confused with this guy, sending her messages from her window. Then again, her phone was dead and she didn't care if this was an unorthodox way of communicating. Then again, it is pretty unique of him to do this. He finally held up his large paper.

"Noah any good places to eat?"

Dana tried not to laugh, but could not help it, she chuckled as she lowered her paper. This skeleton was pretty funny. She crossed out her former reply then wrote something down, a few seconds later, she lifted up her note:

"Very clever, but I need to get dressed. I will open the blinds when I am done."

The Skeleton looked and read the note then lowered his, writing his reply and lifted it up

"okay,"

Dana smiled and closed her blinds, making sure he can't see her. She quickly stripped off of her shirt, and threw it in her hamper. For some reason, she wanted to talk to this skeleton some more. Despite what happened at the Needle, she felt this guy can light up the rest of the evening. She uncovered her window, and saw he was still there, waiting. He had a new message on his paper.

"I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton"

Dana smiled and wrote her name on the paper, then lifted it up

"Dana, Dana Grey."

Sans smiled, causing her to smile back. Seemed harmless to talk to him some more…

Only one hour has gone by, and Sans and Dana took their writing to talking. While they were talking, Dana managed to go downstairs and grab her guitar, playing light notes while they were talking.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" Sans asked her. Dana leaned on the window, playing some chords. She shrugged and plucked some more. "My whole life kind of. I also sing. Do you play any instruments?"

"The trom-bone!" he took out a trombone and wickedly grinned, causing her to laugh. "It seems you have lots of puns in that skull of yours"

"oh yeah, I have a skele-ton of them." Dana could not help it, she was laughing too much. Never had she laughed so hard before, not ever since Timothy was sent to the hospital. She stopped laughing at the thought of her twin and slowly lowered her guitar.

"I am sorry, I am having a good time talking to you Sans, but I must go. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Okay, It was fun to chat with you."

"It was fun. And a bit," she smiled evilly "Humerus!" Sans stared at her then started to laugh as she stepped away from her window.

"Good night, Sans" She smiled and lowered her blinds. Sans nodded his head and watched her as she disappeared in the window. Dana's heart pounded as she lost sight of her new friend. Surprisingly, she was actually looking forward to tomorrow. Hoping she can see Sans again.

 _"Dana! Dana, can you hear me?" A distorted voice echoed. My body ached, my legs were numb, and my voice was hoarse. I cough repeatedly, until my eyes mist in tears. I was on the floor of our old house, up in flames, something keeping me on the ground. I beg for some help to myself, hoping I wouldn't die. Suddenly, a familiar voice comforted me, giving me an ounce of hope._

 _"It's okay, sis, I got you, let's get out of here." My brother said to me, again distorted. I looked up at my brother, but his face was shadowed. All I can make out is a reassuring smile that painted across his lips. I then got up, my legs wanting to give out, but I was determined to get out of the burning building._

 _"Timothy? Timothy, I'm so glad-"_

 _"Watch out!" All of the sudden, like a blur, I was pushed away, my body falling back on the ground. I watched in horror as a flaming piece of wood fell on my twin brother. I was stuck, I couldn't help Timothy get out from under there. He was burning, the smell of hair and flesh burning invaded my nostrils. Suddenly, Timothy looked up at me, his face distorted and grotesque._

 _"This is all your fault. You could have saved me, sister! All your fault."_

 _I widened my eyes, crawling away from the creeping flames, all coming from my brother. My back hit a corner and I was trapped, watching him crawl to me, the flames growing higher and higher._

 _"No, it isn't, the Firefighters kept me away, I tried to get you, Timothy! I tried. STOP!" I then closed my eyes and awaited the inevitable moment that the flames will take me along with my brother._

Dana woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking and her breathing labored. She was in darkness, save the light from her cell phone from across the room. It was all a nightmare. She has had that same nightmare for a while now and it always gave her the same reaction, sweating, scared, and tired. She ran a hand on her forearm and felt the large burn that ran along her back and neck. She would have been worse if it weren't for Timothy, and she is here, in her own bed, living life and not stuck on so many machines that give him longer life. She laid back down and sighed. She needed to see her brother.


	2. Jokes in the Morning

**Hey, sorry about the delay. my computer crashed, deleting everything. i had to rewrite chapter by chapter. and it sucked. but here is chapter 2, sorry for it being short. Having to try to get everything back was a pain.**

Dana peeked out of her blanket and gazed at her window. The sun was shining through it, creating a warm ray on her floor. She groaned and withdrew in her blanket, then closed her eyes. She did not want to get up at all. Not after what had happened in her dream.

 _It is all your fault_

Dana winced and curled up tighter in her bed. Was she really the reason why Timothy was in the hospital? She shed a single tear and continued to curl up tighter. Suddenly she remembered her new next door neighbor. She then reluctantly poked her head out and gazed at the window again. Is he there? She got up from her bed, her hair a bit disheveled from tossing and turning. She quickly fixed it up and walked closer to the window. She sees him. He was there. It made her jump a little, as his eyes met hers. He grinned, and waved at her. Dana opened up her window, and he did the same.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Dana didn't answer at first. The dream still haunted her, and when the skeleton asked her that question, without thinking, she nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, I slept good. Hey I have a joke for you."

Sans smiled and leaned in his window. "Tell it."

Dana gave him a broken smile. "Why can't skeletons play music at church?"

Sans cocked his head to the side. "Why"

"Because they have no organs"

Sans chuckled and shook his head. "Good one there. Who told you that one?"

Dana remembered exactly who told her. It pained her to tell him, but it was the truth. "My brother"

Sans then gave her an unreadable face and looked on at her. "Well, I have a joke for you."

Dana tried to smile again but faltered. She enjoyed jokes, thanks to her brother, but doing it again with someone she barely met last night. It frightened her, thanks to her brother. She instead masked her sorrow by another smile. "tell it."

"What do you call a five foot psychic that escaped from jail?"

Dana knew this one, Timothy loved it. He told her this one when they went to the nearby shopping villa. There was a psychic's shop there and Timothy whispered it to her. She laughed at the punch line for a solid two minutes. She bowed her head.

Sans chuckled the punch line. "A small medium at large!" he laughed a bit. As much as she wanted to cry, she laughed with him.

"But anyway, how are you doing, kid?"

Dana looked up at him. "Well, slept okay." She shuddered at the memory of that nightmare.

"Alright. Well, I do have to go to work. Heh, it's pretty nice. I work as a security guard."

Dana nodded. "I work at a small music store."

Sans smiled and leaned his body on the windowsill. "I bet that rocks." Sans winked.

Dana lightly nodded. "yeah. Well, I must go. I have to get ready for that job. I will see you around?"

Sans nodded. "Anytime you need me, you know where to find me."

At that moment, they exchanged looks at each other. Dana felt something in her heart that she only felt around those who can be trusted. Can be loved. She can be close to. Her cheeks started to heat up involuntarily and she gasped to herself. Did she just blush to a monster? She shook her head and then smiled at Sans as if nothing is wrong.

"Thank you Sans."

She closed then window, and then placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding. Why is he getting her like this? She did not like having someone under her skin. And the skeleton did it. Somehow. She breathed out and walked on over to her closet to grab some clothes. Even if she did feel something for the skeleton, it cannot come to full bloom. She just can't do it. Everything she feels for anyone other than her family, must go. She sighed and entered her walk in closet.


	3. Disturbance in the Music Shop

**I really do not have much, I go and make Chapters when that spark comes. You know that spark when you have a perfect idea for writing? Ever since my Computer crashed, I rely on that. IT sucks! But anyway. I know this is too long of a wait, but here is Chapter 3.**

Scream, Scream Scream by Ludo was playing in the background as Dana was organizing the records. She was singing along to it and smiling, thinking of Sans, her new friend, not paying attention to her friend Victor gazing at her, his head rested on an open hand.

"Who is he?" Victor said, fluttering his eyes. Dana jumped a bit and then looked back at him. His jet black hair covered his right side, so only one blue eye was staring hard at her, his eyeliner perfect, much more perfect than hers on a nice day, and his fingers lightly tapping his chin. Dana smiled. "No one" then she turned around to the T section of the records. Victor followed her and rested his head on his hands again.

"No, Honey, sweetie, Baby. You got to tell me. I have not seen you sing like this since you got it on with that Puerto Rican at Cinco de Mayo"

"That was you!"

Victor chuckled. "Mmm, oh yes. He was just how I like my salsa. Hot hot Hot! So anyway." He inched closer to Dana, "So, who is he, and do not lie to me. I have been your best friend since the third grade, so I know when you are lying."

Dana pulled out a Mushroomhead Record. "Why is this with Taylor swift? They should not touch! Ever!"

"Danaaaaaaaaa" Dana looked at Victor then gave him a wide eyed face. "Whhhaaaatttt?"

"Who is he?"

Dana groaned. "Okay, okay, if you must know. He is my new next door neighbor, Sans"

A gasp escaped from Victor's lips and then he raised an eyebrow. "You mean the skeleton that came out from Mount Ebott with the other monsters a year ago?"

Dana looked away. "Don't judge me."

"Dana, judging is not part of my personality. You know this. Hey if you like to bone bones, you do you,"

Dana stared at him. "It's not that I want to 'bone' him. I just enjoy his company. He is funny, he is laid back, and." Her voice faded, then she sighed heavily. "I can't be in a serious relationship anyway."

"Why not?" Victor asked as he inched closer. Dana didn't answer. Instead, she bowed her head, holding the "Tool" record. She then gripped the record and tried to bite back tears.

"Oh, honey, sweetie. I'm sorry I asked. Come here." Victor pulled her close and squeezed her tight. "Its okay, I forgot. But I understand. Timothy would be happy though that you have someone you think about. Ohh, Remember the time you got with the hot guy from the gym."

Dana smiled to herself. Victor enjoyed reminiscing his own conquests, and forgetting it was himself who did all this. Dana never had intimate relations, due to not trusting anyone to take it. She looked up at Victor again. "That was you, Victor"

"mmm yes, he was able to bench press 200 pounds, and still give me my daily cardio" Victor said with a giggle. Dana laughed as she broke the hug and continued on with her organizing. One uneventful hour went by, and the door chimed. Victor and Dana turned to see the new customer, but saw it was Conner. Victor made a look of disgust and turned to the guitar area. Dana turned away and looked down at the cash register.

"I was hoping to see you here, Dana" Conner said to her as he walked up to the counter. Dana didn't answer. She continued to read the contents of the brochure displayed. Anything to keep her eyes of of the nasty creature in front of her.

"Dana. Can you please answer me?" Conner asked. Dana fought the urge to punch him in the face, but instead, fought to bring her eyes upward and into his own. She gave a look of anger as he smiled.

"Why should I?"

"I just want to say something to you." Conner said as he leaned on to the counter. Dana backed up from the counter.

"I don't give a rat's ass." She turned and gazed at the guitar strings. Conner looked at Victor and glared. Victor glared back.

"Don't look at me, sweetie. I can't save you from Dana. You know this." He waved a finger in the air and walked on back to the guitar amps.

"Fine, Dana. Give me the cold shoulder." Conner walked away and out the door, but stopped short as a shorter figure tried to walk in. Dana heard Conner make a scoff and move away, the door chiming as the new customer walked in.

"Oh, hey, neighbor." A familiar voice greeted Dana. She turned and she met the eyesockets of Sans. She drew in a sharp breath as her heartbeat quickened and she looked away. Victor gazed at her and raised his eyebrow.

"H-Hey, Sans. How did you know this was where I worked?" Dana looked around, then saw her mom out the window, waving. She then saw her sister and the taller Skeleton doing the same.

"Your mom was showing us around, you know, then she told us this shop was where you work, and all that stuff." He looked around and then caught his eye on the guitar amps and pedals. Victor walked on over to the cash register.

"Hey, Dana. Your mom told me she wanted you to come with her to the place after your shift, whatever that means."

Dana's body stiffened. She knew exactly what her mother meant. Timothy's room in the hospital. She really had to see him again, even after the horrible nightmare she had. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go. If Victor is okay with closing."

Victor shared the same look, as if he knew exactly what was going on as well. "Honey, go ahead. I will not stop you."

Dana smiled and hugged Victor then clocked out before grabbing her bag.

Sans continued to watch Dana leave through the doors and tried to figure out her movements, her body language, and her emotions.

"Hey, uhh" he caught sight of the nametag of the dark haired boy. "Victor. Why is Dana so?"

Victor looked at the skeleton and nodded. "Oh, she didn't tell you huh? Well, It is not my place to tell you, to be honest."

"I won't pry." Sans looked away from Victor as Papyrus walked in and stared in awe at the guitars.

"Yeah, it's a very tough time for her, but with a bit of support from her friends and loved ones, she is a trooper. I feel that you can help her as well. She told a bit about you"

Sans cocked his head to the side. "Oh, really? What did she say"

Victor grinned. "You're interested in her, aren't you?"

Sans chuckled. "I- uh" A shade of blue appeared on his cheekbones and he looked away.

Victor gasped and leaned closer to Sans "Ohhhh, myyy! I knew it! See, no one listens to Victor the love guru, but he is always right when it comes to it!"

Sans backed up a bit. "Love? That is a bit too much isn't it? We barely met each other last night. We-"

"-are totally, totally in love." Victor interrupted. "Tell you what. I love Dana like she is my sister. If you end up helping her in her time of need and be able to relinquish the pain she has that no one can get rid of, you have my blessing to be with her." Victor said to him.

Sans remained silent and then looked away, towards his brother, then to the ringing door where another man walked in it, a bit perturbed, his hands balled into a fist.

"Ugh, then there is this little shit." Victor said with venom in his voice. Sans watched as the guy walked up to Victor.

"You spend time with Dana, so you listen and listen good."

"Conner, I may be over this counter, but this gay guy can whip your ass. Remember?"

Conner shuddered. "Just tell Dana we need her back in the band."

Sans watched quietly as Victor chuckled, placing a hand on his chest. "honey, Leaving your dysfunctional band was the best thing that happened to her."

"Listen here you little fa-"

Victor's eyes gave off a glare that even made Sans back down. He quietly watched as Victor swiftly grabbed Conner's collar and pulled him close.

"Before you finish that foul forbidden word, I suggest you take a good look at me. If you in any way hurt Dana Grey and her family, if I hear you shame her brother again in any way. I will hunt you down, gut you like a fucking pig, and paint your car with your entrails. Do you understand?"

Conner gazed at Victor's harsh glare and then sighed. Sans was absolutely impressed by Victor defending who he cares for, it reminded him of himself when it came to Papyrus, but imagining what Victor can do is a bit too much. Undyne might enjoy that a bit more than Sans.

"You don't know who you are messing with." Conner whispered. Victor smiled.

"You don't know who _you_ are messing with" Victor countered back as he let go of Conner and walked away, towards Papyrus who was gazing intently at the scene.

"YOU OKAY, HUMAN? I CAN HELP IF YOU NEED."

"It's okay, honey. I handled him." He watched as Conner left, exchanging glares to each other. Sans walked on to his brother and Victor, nodding his head.

"You are very defensive about Dana."

Victor chuckled a bit. "She is my best friend, and what he did to her was un-fucking-forgivable. Now, anyway. I am sure we wont be seeing him for a while."

Sans nodded as Victor went on to explain the guitars to his young brother. He had a sinking feeling inside him however, though. Even though he did not know what happened to poor Dana, he felt that Conner had something he was hiding.


End file.
